


Best Flavour To Wake Up To

by nicksweetie



Category: Jonas Brothers
Genre: Barebacking, Incest, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 08:08:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20373490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicksweetie/pseuds/nicksweetie
Summary: Joe and Nick have a steamy night in.





	Best Flavour To Wake Up To

Joe was getting ready for bed when he heard the doorbell. He wondered "who could that be so late?". He answered the door and found Nick standing outside. "Nick what are you doing here so late?". Nick didn't say a word he simply pushed Joe inside and threw him on the couch. "I couldn't wait" he said then dove and gave Joe a really long and passionate kiss. "I can see that" Joe said when they finally separated their lips. "Don't worry you don't have to" he said as he leaned in and gave Nick another kiss. They got up and walked towards the stairs without separating their lips. They reached the beginning of the staircase and Joe threw off his shirt and Nick did likewise. Nick then kissed Joe in a trail throughout his body towards his dick. He then unzipped his pants and took out Joen's massive erection. Joe's hard-on was throbbing and anxious to get into Nick's warm moist mouth. Nick finally put Joe's dick in his mouth and began to go back and forth on his dick. Nick choked a bit when he felt the head of Joe's penis touch the back of his throat. He gagged a little but ignored it, the feeling of having Joe's penis in his mouth made him rock hard. He then swirled his tongue around the head of Joe's penis. That made Joe let out a load moan. "Keep doing that, it feels fucking amazing!" said Joe as Nick played with his head. Nick then nibbled a little on Joe's head which made Joe let out a loud "oh god!!!". Nick felt the warm liquid substance hit the back of his throat and it felt amazing. He then took Joe's dick out of his mouth and said "that's what I wanted". He then jumped up and wrapped his hands around the back of Joe's neck and his legs around his waist. Joe carried Nick all the way upstairs to his bedroom while kissing. He threw Nick on the bed and said "I got an idea" and a big grin on his face grew. "Oh yeah?" Nick replied "what is it?". "Just wait and see" said Joe. Joe walked to the drawer next to his bed and pulled out some ropes. He then walked up to Nick, kissed him and then began to tie his hands by the wrists to the bedposts. "I'm liking this already" said Nick as Joe smiled and finished tying him up. Joe bent down near Nick’s hole and then shoved his tongue deep into the already wet hole. Nick let out a loud cry as he felt Joe's tongue go deep into his ass. Joe swirled his tongue inside of Nick's hole causing Nick to let out another loud cry. Nick felt his hole all lubed up and said "ok now stick it in me!". Joe did as Nick wanted and quickly shoved his dick deep into Nick's ass, filling his insides with the big, veiny monster. "Oh god yes!!" yelled Nick as he felt Joe's head push into his ass. Joe fucked him so hard he felt like Joe's dick was up to his abs. They both panted heavily as Joe went in and out hard and fast. Nick had a really bad urge to touch himself but couldn't because he was tied. "Stroke my dick" Nick said as he was being fucked. Joe smiled and didn't do it as he had a better idea. Nick yelled in urge as he wanted so bad to stroke his rock hard, throbbing dick. He then felt one of the best orgasms he's ever felt in his life as he shot 7 long streams of cum. He didn't even touch his dick Joe fucked him so hard that he just came. The first stream went over his head and hit the back of the bed behind him. The second strem hit Nick in the face while the rest landed on his chest and abs forming a puddle of warm fresh sperm. Joe pulled out an walked next to Nick. "What're you doing?" Nick asked. Joe simply said "you'll see" he leaned and put his hard dick all over Nick’s chest and got all of his white, ropey sperm on his dick. He then walked back and pushed his dick back into Nick’s hole. Nick let out a loud cry, "I needed some lube" said Joe as he thrust hard and deep. Nick felt his own cum all warm and wet along with Joe's dick in his ass and it felt amazing. Joe then yelled "oh I'm gonna cum!!". He shot 5 streams of cum inside of Nick's ass and it felt great, letting his thick semen inside his brother’s hairy and eager asshole. He then squeezed out and bent down. He put his lips around Nick's hole and sucked all of his man juice out of him. He felt the warm sperm of both of them in his mouth and swirled it around then he leaned forward and kissed Nick. He passed all of the sperm into Nick's mouth as he took it all, tasting himself and his brother all over his toungue. It was the best taste Nick had ever had and he swallowed all of it. He then smiled at Joe and said "that was delicious". "Wasn’t it?" Joe replied he then untied Nick and laid behind him hugging him. Joe grabbed his dick and shoved it back into Nick's hole and Nick enjoyed it, as it was still half-hard and covered in semen. They lay there panting and hugging, Joe still inside and they fell asleep together. The next morning Nick woke up to Joe’s morning wood which grew inside of him because all night he never pulled out. He turned to look at Joe and saw him staring at him with a big smile on his face, as he said “I’m licking every single part of your body today.” Nick was again, as hard as he could be as his big bro started licking his face. His mouth still tasted like cum on his lips and it was the best flavour ever to wake up to. Joe licked every inch of Nick’s flawless hairy torso and focused on his hairy hazelnut-shaded armpits, smelling that manly scent and the frangrance added from the three days of not showering for him, from which he had got off on so many times. As he finished licking his ass, while also napping delicious hot farts, which ejcted from Nick’s ass oh so often, his legs and his feet, he began kissing Nick again, as Nick smiled, tasting his own sweat mixed with his own and his brother’s cum and his brother’s natural taste. It was the best flavour to wake up to.


End file.
